The present invention relates to a novel human gene encoding a polypeptide which is a member of the Fibroblast Growth Factor family. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polynucleotide encoding a novel human polypeptide named Fibroblast Growth Factor 11, or xe2x80x9cFGF-11.xe2x80x9d This invention also relates to FGF-11 polypeptides, as well as vectors, host cells, antibodies directed to FGF-11 polypeptides, and the recombinant methods for producing the same. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting and treating disorders. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying agonists and antagonists of FGF-11 activity.
Fibroblast growth factors are a family of proteins characteristic of binding to heparin and are, therefore, also called heparin binding growth factors (HBGF). Expression of different members of these proteins are found in various tissues and are under particular temporal and spatial control. These proteins are potent mitogens for a variety of cells of mesodermal, ectodermal, and endodermal origin, including fibroblasts, corneal and vascular endothelial cells, granulocytes, adrenal cortical cells, chondrocytes, myoblasts, vascular smooth muscle cells, lens epithelial cells, melanocytes, keratinocytes, oligodendrocytes, astrocytes, osteoblasts, and hematopoietic cells.
Each member has functions overlapping with others and also has its unique spectrum of functions. In addition to the ability to stimulate proliferation of vascular endothelial cells, both FGF-1 and 2 are chemotactic for endothelial cells and FGF-2 has been shown to enable endothelial cells to penetrate the basement membrane. Consistent with these properties, both FGF-1 and 2 have the capacity to stimulate angiogenesis. Another important feature of these growth factors is their ability to promote wound healing. Many other members of the FGF family share similar activities with FGF-1 and 2 such as promoting angiogenesis and wound healing. Several members of the FGF family have been shown to induce mesoderm formation and to modulate differentiation of neuronal cells, adipocytes and skeletal muscle cells.
Other than these biological activities in normal tissues, FGF proteins have been implicated in promoting tumorigenesis in carcinomas and sarcomas by promoting tumor vascularization and as transforming proteins when their expression is deregulated.
The FGF family presently consists of eight structurally-related polypeptides: basic FGF, acidic FGF, int 2, hst 1/k-FGF, FGF-5, FGF-6, keratinocyte growth factor, AIGF (FGF-8) and recently a glia-activating factor has been shown to be a novel heparin-binding growth factor which was purified from the culture supernatant of a human glioma cell line (Miyamoto, M. et al., Mol. and Cell. Biol., 13(7):4251-4259 (1993). The genes for each have been cloned and sequenced. Two of the members, FGF-1 and FGF-2, have been characterized under many names, but most often as acidic and basic fibroblast growth factor, respectively. The normal gene products influence the general proliferation capacity of the majority of mesoderm and neuroectoderm-derived cells. They are capable of inducing angiogenesis in vivo and may play important roles in early development (Burgess, W. H. and Maciag, T., Annu. Rev. Biochem., 58:575-606, (1989)).
Many of the above-identified members of the FGF family also bind to the same receptors and elicit a second message through binding to these receptors.
An eukaryotic expression vector encoding a secreted form of FGF-1 has been introduced by gene transfer into porcine arteries. This model defines gene function in the arterial wall in vivo. FGF-1 expression induced intimal thickening in porcine arteries 21 days after gene transfer (Nabel, E. G., et al., Nature, 362:844-6 (1993)). It has further been demonstrated that basic fibroblast growth factor may regulate glioma growth and progression independent of its role in tumor angiogenesis and that basic fibroblast growth factor release or secretion may be required for these actions (Morrison, R. S., et al., J. Neurosci. Res., 34:502-9 (1993)).
Fibroblast growth factors, such as basic FGF, have further been implicated in the growth of Kaposi""s sarcoma cells in vitro (Huang, Y. Q., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91:1191-7 (1993)). Also, the cDNA sequence encoding human basic fibroblast growth factor has been cloned downstream of a transcription promoter recognized by the bacteriophage T7 RNA polymerase. Basic fibroblast growth factors so obtained have been shown to have biological activity indistinguishable from human placental fibroblast growth factor in mitogenicity, synthesis of plasminogen activator and angiogenesis assays (Squires, C. H., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 263:16297-302 (1988)).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,214 discloses substantially pure mammalian basic fibroblast growth factors and their production. The amino acid sequences of bovine and human basic fibroblast growth factor are disclosed, as well as the DNA sequence encoding the polypeptide of the bovine species.
FGF-9 has around 30% sequence similarity to other members of the FGF family. Two cysteine residues and other consensus sequences in family members were also well conserved in the FGF-9 sequence. FGF-9 was found to have no typical signal sequence in its N terminus like those in acidic and basic FGF. However, FGF-9 was found to be secreted from cells after synthesis despite its lack of a typical signal sequence FGF (Miyamoto, M. et al., Mol. and Cell. Biol., 13(7):4251-4259 (1993). Further, FGF-9 was found to stimulate the cell growth of oligodendrocyte type 2 astrocyte progenitor cells, BALB/c3T3, and PC-12 cells but not that of human umbilical vein endothelial cells (Naruo, K., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:2857-2864 (1993).
Basic FGF and acidic FGF are potent modulators of cell proliferation, cell motility, differentiation, and survival and act on cell types from ectoderm, mesoderm and endoderm. These two FGFs, along with KGF and AIGF, were identified by protein purification. However, the other four members were isolated as oncogenes., expression of which was restricted to embryogenesis and certian types of cancers. FGF-9 was demonstrated to be a mitogen against glial cells. Members of the FGF family are reported to have oncogenic potency. FGF-9 has shown transforming potency when transformed into BALB/c3T3 cells (Miyamoto, M., et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 13(7):4251-4259 (1993).
Androgen induced growth factor (AIGF), also known as FGF-8, was purified from a conditioned medium of mouse mammary carcinoma cells (SC-3) simulated with testosterone. AIGF is a distinctive FGF-like growth factor, having a putative signal peptide and sharing 30-40% homology with known members of the FGF family. Mammalian cells transformed with AIGF shows a remarkable stimulatory effect on the growth of SC-3 cells in the absence of androgen. Therefore, AIGF mediates androgen-induced growth of SC-3 cells, and perhaps other cells, since it is secreted by the tumor cells themselves.
Thus, there is a need for polypeptides that are involved in the regulation of wound healing, angiogenesis, neural protection, and immune response, since disturbances of such regulation may be involved in disorders relating to these systems. Therefore, there is a need for identification and characterization of human polypeptides which can play a role in detecting, preventing, ameliorating or correcting such disorders.
The polypeptide of the present invention has been putatively identified as a member of the FGF family as a result of amino acid sequence homology with other members of the FGF family.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel mature polypeptides as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof. The polypeptides of the present invention are of human origin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding the polypeptides of the present invention, including mRNAs, DNAs, cDNAs, genomic DNA, as well as antisense analogs thereof and biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments thereof.
Thus, the present invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising a polynucleotide encoding at least a portion of the FGF-11 polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2 or the complete amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA clone deposited as plasmid DNA in a bacterial host as ATCC Deposit Number 97150 on May 12, 1995. The nucleotide sequence determined by sequencing the deposited FGF-11 clone, which is shown in FIGS. 1A-B (SEQ ID NO:1), contains an open reading frame encoding a complete polypeptide of 255 amino acid residues, including an initiation codon encoding an N-terminal methionine at nucleotide position 161. Nucleic acid molecules of the invention include those encoding the complete amino acid sequence excepting the N-terminal methionine shown in SEQ ID NO:2, or the complete amino acid sequence excepting the N-terminal methionine encoded by the cDNA clone in ATCC Deposit Number 97150, which molecules also can encode additional amino acids fused to the N-terminus of the FGF-11 amino acid sequence.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) a nucleotide sequence encoding the FGF-11 polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO:2 excepting the N-terminal methionine (i.e., positions 2 to 255 of SEQ ID NO:2); (b) a nucleotide sequence encoding the predicted mature FGF-11 polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:2; (c) a nucleotide sequence encoding the FGF-11 polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA clone contained in ATCC Deposit No. 97150; and (d) a nucleotide sequence encoding the mature FGF-11 polypeptide having the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA clone contained in ATCC Deposit No. 97150; and (e) a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a), (b), (c) or (d) above.
Further embodiments of the invention include isolated nucleic acid molecules that comprise a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 90% identical, and more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical, to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e), above, or a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide in (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e), above. This polynucleotide which hybridizes does not hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence consisting of only A residues or of only T residues. An additional nucleic acid embodiment of the invention relates to an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a polynucleotide which encodes the amino acid sequence of an epitope-bearing portion of an FGF-11 polypeptide having an amino acid sequence in (a), (b), (c) or (d), above.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided processes for producing such polypeptides by recombinant techniques through the use of recombinant vectors, such as cloning and expression plasmids useful as reagents in the recombinant production of the polypeptides of the present invention, as well as recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding a polypeptide of the present invention.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for screening for agonists and antagonists thereto and for therapeutic purposes, for example, promoting wound healing for example as a result of burns and ulcers, to prevent neuronal damage associated with stroke and due to neuronal disorders and promote neuronal growth, and to prevent skin aging and hair loss, to stimulate angiogenesis, mesodermal induction in early embryos and limb regeneration.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antagonists against such polypeptides and processes for their use to inhibit the action of such polypeptides, for example, in the treatment of cellular transformation, for example, tumors, to reduce scarring and treat hypervascular diseases.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide of the present invention.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated antibody that binds specifically to an FGF-11 polypeptide having an amino acid sequence described in (a), (b), (c) or (d) above. The invention further provides methods for isolating antibodies that bind specifically to an FGF-11 polypeptide having an amino acid sequence as described herein. Such antibodies are useful diagnostically or therapeutically as described below.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases or susceptibility to diseases related to mutations in a nucleic acid sequence of the present invention and for detecting over-expression or under-expression of the polypeptides encoded by such sequences.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for in vitro purposes related to scientific research, synthesis of DNA and manufacture of DNA vectors. Thus, the invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising FGF-11 polypeptides, particularly human FGF-11 polypeptides. Methods of treating individuals in need of FGF-11 polypeptides are also provided. The invention further provides compositions comprising an FGF-11 polynucleotide or an FGF-11 polypeptide for administration to cells in vitro, to cells ex vivo and to cells in vivo, or to a multicellular organism. In certain particularly preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the compositions comprise an FGF-11 polynucleotide for expression of an FGF-11 polypeptide in a host organism for treatment of disease. Particularly preferred in this regard is expression in a human patient for treatment of a dysfunction associated with aberrant endogenous activity of an FGF-11 gene.